When You Think Back: Faith
by StrawberryChild
Summary: Faith thoughts after Chosen. Sunnydale didn’t turn into a big crater.


__

When You Think Back: Faith

Summery: Faith thoughts after "Chosen". Sunnyhell didn't turn into a big crater.

Disclaimer: Ok, so they make me write this every time. **Nothing** that belongs to Joss belongs to me (tears).

Uhhhh…………. So here it is, review when you're done, k?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The First, Oh I'm so scared. No really, it's just a piece of shit. It was kinda easy to beat, too. Buffy didn't die either. Our team of pimply-faced brats and the Scoobies beat the bastard. I'm part of the team too, kinda. I probably would be part of the Scoobies if I hadn't killed that guy and went all evil and stuff. That's not the wicked part though. I have a **_Boyfriend_**. I sound like a twelve year old, ya know. But still, I haven't really ever had a real boyfriend. Robin's cool, hot, like oh my god, look at him hot, he's nice and he doesn't take my shit. I think I love him, but I don't wanna rush into that serious relationship, because we're already going slow for my sake, and I don't wanna mess up. But I really like how I'm feeling right now. Everything Five By Five. Well, not everything.

I'm worried 'bout B. That's not all that new now. She's stopped being bitchy to everyone. She stays locked in her room listening to "My Immortal" by that Evanescence chick. She's lonely, and like, sad, and all that shit. Been like that since, well, ….. since Spike died. It's the town. Sunnyhell reminds her of him and being here is driving her insane. She won't eat, and she hasn't said a word since we left the crater that was the highschool. When thing a beginning to look better for her, Giles says some British crap and she gets worse then before, and she sits in her room crying for hours at a time. This whole place reminds her of Spike, like this one time, we were going to go visit Angel, and we like drove passed the welcome to Sunnydale sign, and she started crying. I asked Dawn what was up, and she said that Spike had bragged about knocking the stupid sign down. Now she can't go anywhere but the backyard and the house, which we still share with about 4 or 5 mini-slayers. We've tried to tell her that Spike wouldn't want her to be like that, but she wouldn't listen. I kinda know how she feels. I lost my mom and my watcher, who was kinda like my second mom, and I loved them a lot. The worst part is that they were killed in front of me. They were all I had back then.

My life I better then I would've thought. If Cordy had said that she had had a vision of me being happy and with a boyfriend, I would've laughed and walked away. I have a lot now. I even have the family I always wanted. My old fam was ok, but my dad was a jerk and he left my mom and took a lot of our stuff with him. My mom was great but she was never around 'cause she was always at work trying to support me. I lied when I said my whole family was horrid, only my dad was.

People are back in town. They must be insane or something. At least no one's trying to rebuild that stupid highschool. They must have finally figured that the ground is cursed. People also started figuring out how many times we've saved the world and we've been getting thank you cards and candy and chit like that. It's just a bunch of crap, but the candy's good. Buffy almost got arrested because she broke into someone's house the night we kicked her out, and there was still someone there. She kicked the stud out of his house and when everyone came back, he went to the cops. They came over and checked things out. My records were cleaned 'cause I threatened to report the cop brutality that almost got me killed here and in prison. 

Hold up, I'll be right back. No one is home to answer the damn phone and it's so fucking annoying!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Angel. He just called to tell us that Blondie's back, but he's a ghost. Since I'm not the one that should tell B, I'll tell Red to do it. Buffy's gonna flip out when she hears! She'll be happy for the first time in months. But then she'll want to go straight to LA to see him.

Willow's back. Great, Ken's with her. Kennedy is such a fucking power addict. I hate her so much I could just…… Holy shit! I just broke a lamp with a pillow. Sometimes, slayer strength really bites. I have to go tell RedHead 'bout Blondie, then go shopping, then go hang with Xand and Robin. So much to do, so little time.

**********************

Tell what ya think damnit!


End file.
